


tu m'as vu

by myprettycabinet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24hrchallenge, Art, Fanart, Fanfic, Fic, M/M, R/S 24hr Challenge, artist turned author - yeah right, myprettycabinet, prompt3, unexplained AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:23:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myprettycabinet/pseuds/myprettycabinet
Summary: Old Compton Street - the gayest thoroughfare in London.#24hrchallenge #Prompt3





	tu m'as vu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Farty Fart, and Lumi-looney-Gloomy for beta and breta-ing this...experiment. That's all I'll let myself say.

  
**tu m'as vu**

****

Remus Lupin was sat at a table outside on Old Compton Street. Being in London for the first time, he had brought along a travel guide, which, to quote, referred to Compton street and surrounding Soho area was "the gayest Thoroughfare in London."  
  
Remus had chuckled at the concept, but since coming out (well, at least to himself) he would make himself go to "homosexually inclined" areas, and had no further courage left in him after arriving, that he would always sit at a cafe table, or at a bar or kebab shop. He hoped that someone would see him. An apple in a tree – he was difficult to see – Remus saw others, but no one saw him.  
  
He'd leave these places feeling worse than when he came. Always. He wanted to be able to talk to the men across the street, but he just couldn't. He had known he was ...this way inclined since he was five. His parents subtly raised him to believe it was a terrible thing. Despite the laws lifting a year later, he had felt ...wrong and secretive his whole life... Sitting there he felt like a sore thumb. As if everyone was thinking he didn't belong. He didn't feel he did either. So, there he'd sit (currently eating the sugar cubes from the table).  
  
Remus pivoted in his chair to watch the men walk away. Suddenly, the seat across his table was filled. Taken by the most attractive man he'd ever seen. Well, at the moment, he couldn't think of anything else.  
  
"Hi!" the man said, placing his palms on the metal table.  
  
"Hello..." Remus smiled nervously. Why was this art-exhibit of a man sitting at his table?  
  
"I'm Sirius Black, and I felt I had to sit down with the man at a table, looking so forlorn." Sirius cocked his head and seemed to see something.  
  
Remus started to perk up and began to think this could become _something_. Someone saw him. Like that apple – this man had seen him and picked him. Why?  
  
"Why me?"  
  
Sirius let out a wonderful bark of laughter. "Why _not_ you?" He cocked his head again. But his eyes were suggesting something this time.  
  
Remus crooked his mouth, and gave a tiny little nod in response to the unasked question.  
  
Sirius beamed, and Remus couldn't see anything else. He grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him out of the chair and down the street. The two passed another kebab shop, and stopped abruptly at a little indentation in the wall. Sirius spun around to face him. Immediately, rough, but not hard, he pinned Remus to the brick wall behind him. He looked in Remus' eyes, nose to nose. Looking in his eyes, Remus knew what he was seeing, Finally, he was doing what he'd wanted to. He could see something in Sirius' eyes that seemed to say _I see you, do you see me?_   Sirius broke the eye contact to Remus' lips, and grabbed Remus' waist, pulling him so close that Remus could feel the heat of Sirius' body, and more importantly, the firmness of his cock.  
  
And then, for the first bloody time in his life, he did something!  
  
He grabbed Sirius around the neck and kissed him so passionately, he thought of nothing else but how right this felt. Remus whimpered in surprise – He didn't know this would be so much better in real life. Finally, he was doing what he'd wanted to. He thought that if he actually did find a man who was willing to kiss him... it would be awkward, but this wasn't and he wanted so much more from this quasi-stranger.  
  
They stayed there and kissed – Remus clinging to Sirius all the pent-up worries of hell, and hatred from those close to him finally drowned out. They broke apart, both panting. He wanted more, they'd been together for what seemed like a very small amount of time. But, Sirius gave him a look that Remus couldn't read, but he knew it wasn't a bad look.  
  
Both broke into smile. Sirius held his hand out, and smiled that bloody smile and said, "Can I know you more?"


End file.
